Date d'anniversaire
by LauraFanny
Summary: Hermione déteste depuis sa plus tendre enfance le jour de son anniversaire. Pourtant, un rouquin pourrait bien la faire changer d'avis. Première Fremione


Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Hermione avait toujours détesté le jour de son anniversaire. Ses parents et elle le passait toujours dans la ferme mal entretenue de son oncle John. Elle détestait aussi son oncle John. Cette année, elle n'irait pas. Pas parce qu'elle avait enfin décidé qu'elle pouvait s'affirmer. Non. Hermione n'avait toujours pas levé le sort d'oublie qui l'avait effacée de la vie de ses parents. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Hermione allait passer son anniversaire sans ses parents, pire, elle allait le passer seule. Harry étant partie pour son travail d'Auror, laissant derrière lui une Ginny enceinte jusqu'au cou. Ron, lui, ne lui adressait plus beaucoup la parole, sa fierté le poussant à fuir un maximum celle qui l'avait rejeté.

-Ma pauvre, ta soirée va être bien triste, elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir.

Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le petit salon de son appartement. Elle était d'une humeur de Trolls et n'avait envie de rien faire.

-Je t'ai connue plus ordonnée.

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner vers un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Il avait un sourire espiègle sur le visage qui lui donna tout de suite envie de rire. Passé la surprise, Hermione ronchonna et tourna le dos à Fred.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour ! Il râla.

-Au revoir, Fred.

-Oh allez Hermione ! Je sais très bien que tu restes cloîtrée dans ton appartement depuis que Harry est parti.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? On a jamais vraiment été amis tous les deux.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé. Fred était tombé amoureux d'Hermione lors de la cinquième année de cette dernière. La voir si excitée à l'idée d'enfreindre le règlement l'avait soudain rendue très attirante mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Seul George était au courant, comment aurait-il pu lui cacher ? Ceci étant dit, depuis que la guerre avait pris fin, Fred faisait tout pour la voir et Ron avait compliqué la tâche en refusant de la voir et donc, en refusant qu'elle vienne au Terrier.

-Comme tu veux.

Il s'apprêtait à transplaner chez lui quand elle s'accrocha à son bras. Surpris, il l'interrogea du regard.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule aujourd'hui...

-Ah bon ?

-Ne joues pas avec moi Fred, tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas me répéter.

-Dommage, il sourit. Tu prévoyais de manger quoi ? Il lui demanda.

-Aucune idée.

Le rouquin sourit et investi les fourneaux sous le regard surpris de la jolie brune. S'il y avait bien un des frères Weasley qu'elle imaginait ne sachant pas faire la cuisine, c'était Fred. Et George.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Maman m'a apprit. Tu lui manques, tu sais ?

-Vous me manquez tous, elle soupira. Mais je ne veux pas faire de peine à Ron...

-C'est un grand garçon. Tu devrais revenir, en fait, tu me manques aussi, il se retourna vers elle.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Fred avait été un de ses plus longs fantasme. Toutes ses années à Poudlard avaient été hantées par les sourires ravageurs des jumeaux. De ce jumeau précisément. Elle avait fait un croix sur lui lorsque la menace de Voldemort était clairement réapparut. C'était fini à présent, non ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Pardon ? C'est tout ce que tu me réponds ? Il s'exclama.

-Je ne comprends pas, elle le dévisagea.

-Mince ! Je suis en train de te dire que tu me manques alors que je passes te voir tous les deux jours ! Je... Tu me rends dingue ! Tu connais une autre fille que je vois autant que toi ? Non ? C'est normal ! Tu m'obsèdes depuis qu'on a créé l'Armée de Dumbledor ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas le remarquer ?

-Je suis désolée, elle bafouilla.

-Je crois que je vais partir. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Hermione.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et pour la seconde fois de la journée lui attrapa le bras.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ?

-C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Il lui demanda déçu.

-Fred ! Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai vu Harry te le souhaite pendant les vacances de votre sixième année.

-Et tu t'en es souvenu ? Elle était surprise.

-Bien sûr, je suis amoureux de toi, je me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne.

Encore plus surprise, Hermione se senti libérée d'un poids dont elle n'avait pas conscience et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Heureux, il lui rendit son baiser en souriant légèrement. A partir de cet instant, Hermione se mit à adorer ses anniversaires.


End file.
